The Day Before You Came
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Cal came up with a surprising for him and Gillian way of telling her about his feelings.


**The Day Before You Came **

Cal was nervious. He was glancing at his watch every second, was pacing in his office not finding his place. He tried to distract himself by work, but it wasn`t a good idea. He tried to go to Locker`s room see what he was up to, but changed his mind halfway to the office and came back to his. He started going in circles until his head spinned and he fell onto the couch. Now he was staring into the space and well just staring. He eventually fall asleep and woke up hours later confused where he was and what was happening around him. He sat up, checked the time, it was already seven in the evening. Everyone has left the office, he and security guy Steve were the ones left in the building. He walked through hallways to Gillian`s office. The lights were off, flowers and the present were still on her desk. He turned and went to the exit. Steve was sitting in his booth watching a movie, when he saw Cal he stood up, Cal told him there was no need to stand up. Steve didn`t sit down. Cal didn`t want to go home cause he would be alone, Emily was at Zoes.

"What are you watching?" Cal asked him.

"Birdman." answered Steve surprised that Cal was even noticing him today because usually he would walk by the booth and not even notice him. For some time he didn`t even know it was the security booth.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure." Steve moved to make place for Cal still shocked that Cal was noticing him.

Steve had a sofa and a chair in his booth, Cal took the sofa and stretched in it, Steve had no option left, he took the uncomfortable chair. Steve pressed play and they watched the movie. By the end Cal was fast asleep, Steve didn`t know what to do, to wake him up or not to. He decided to leave Lightman asleep in the sofa and go to check if everything is all right in the building. By the time he came back Lightman was sleep talking. Steve didn`t pay attention and made him as comfortable as he could on the chair so he can have a bit of sleep.

In the morning Cal woke up and was confused, he couldn`t understand where he was. He sat up and saw Steve outside the booth greeting employees coming to work. He stood up, straightened his clothes and went out.

"Morning pal." Cal said tapping Steve on the back.

"Morning Dr. Lightman." Steve said smiling.

"Thanks for having me in your nice booth man." Cal said and started walking away.

"Steve."

"What?"

"My name is Steve."

"Oh yeah, thanks Stevey boy." Cal waved his hand and went to the office.

He went straight to Gillians office. Everything was the same. She was still not there. Flowers were starting to wither. He turned to go to his office. On the way bumped into Gillian.

"Morning love." Cal said kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning Cal. You look terrible." She said and walked to her office.

"I didn`t sleep well." Cal followed her.

"Everything ok?" Gillian stopped to look at him to know that he will tell the truth.

"Yeah, fine love." Cal said sincerely.

"Then why do you look like you have been to war and back?"

"I slept here, in the booth."

"What booth?" Gillian asked surprised.

"The security booth."

"What? Why?" Gillian still didn`t understand what was going on.

"I stayed in late, then wanted to go home, remembered that I`ll be alone at home cause Emily is at her mothers so I decided to stay here…"

"In the security booth?" Gillian interrupted him.

"Yeah, why not? Steve is a nice guy, we had some fun." Cal said stupidly.

Gillian didn`t buy it at all.

"Okay, now tell me what`s going on Cal." Gillian said with a serious tone.

By that time they reached her office and she saw the flowers and the box on her desk. Her eyes shined. She liked surprises. She went to her desk completely forgetting that Cal was with her. She took the flowers they smelled so good, then opened the box, it was full of Ferrero chocolates which she adored. A big smile was on her face, she looked like a five year old on Christmas day. Cal was happy she liked his surprise.

"Oh Cal this is so nice of you. Thanks." Gillian said a wide smile on her face.

"My pleasure darling`."

Suddenly smile faded away from Gillian`s face.

"What did you do this time? Why is all this Cal?"

"Nothing love, just wanted to do something nice form my best friend."

"Cal?"

"Really Gill, you worked very hard lately so I wanted to say kind of thank you like this." Cal said sheepishly.

Gillian didn`t believe him, Cal Lightman she knew never did flowers and chocolate kind of things. But she let it go.

"Okay, now tell me why did you sleep in the security booth?"

"I told you, I worked too much and didn`t want to go home."

"You never knew Steve`s name, now you stay in his booth at night? Somethings is wrong Cal."

Cal`s phone rang. That was a good excuse to run out of Gillian`s office cause Cal was feeling uncomfortable with this conversation.

"Gotta go." Cal said and run off.

"Cal? Cal!" Gillian shouted after him but he was gone.

* * *

Days were passing. Every morning Gillian was finding new surprises coming to work. She was happy at first, but then she was thinking that Cal has done something really terrible and maybe this was his way of saying sorry. Present kept coming. Even when Cal was out of the city for work there still were presents on her desk every morning. One morning she came in early and saw Steve going out of her office.

"Morning Dr. Foster." Steve said and walked on.

"Steve?" Gillian stopped him.

"Can I help you Dr. Foster?"

"What is that you put on my desk?"

"It`s a present from Dr. Lightman, he asked to put it on your desk."

"So you are the one who puts presents on my desk every morning."

"Yes, Dr. Foster."

"Okay, thanks Steve, you can go now."

"Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too." Gillian smiled and entered her office. Steve went to his workplace.

* * *

Cal had came back from his work trip. Everything was the same. Every morning there were flowers and presents on Gillian`s desk. She couldn`t hide the fact that she loved that, but she couldn`t understand the reason behind that. So one day when there were roses on her desk with a little cake, she took all that and went to Cal`s office. Cal was on the phone so he gestured her to come in and sit. Cal was talking and looking at Gillian the way he has never done. Gillian even was feeling incomfortable. When he finished phone conversation he put the phone down and started.

"Gill I know it all seems weird and I know you like getting presents every morning, but I think it`s time for some explanation."

"Oh yeah, it`s time to know what`s on your mind Dr. Lightman."

"So Gill, at first the presents were because I have been rude to some clients and you had too smoothen our relationships with them, this was my way of saying thank you."

"Predictable" Gillian said smirking.

Cal smiled and continued. "Then I liked giving you presents every day so I just kept giving them to you."

"So that`s the only two reasons why I keep getting presents?"

"No." Cal said seriously. Gillian had never seen him so serious, expect that one time when he was telling him about his relationship with Terry. She was a bit scared what he may say now. "The other reason why I kept giving your presents is that I like you very much, more than that I love you." Gillian blushed. "Yeah Gill, I was trying to tell you about this, but couldn`t find the right time, or the courage to tell you, but this is a very good moment to tell you that I have loved you since the first time I saw you. You are an increadibly beautiful woman and I`m surprised that you put up with an idiot like me everyday. I love you Gill." Now cal was standing in front of her.

Gillian was silent. Cal was afraid maybe she doesn`t feel the same and she may leave.

Silence.

Suddenly Gillian stood up, put flowers and present on the table, stood face to face with Cal.

"I was wondering how long it`ll take you to tell me about your feelings you idiot. My idiot." Gillian said smiling.

Cal didn`t even know that he was holding his breath. He exhaled. Hugged Gillian.

"I love you too Cal."

After work Gillian and Cal went home hand in hand and when they were passing security booth Cal waved at Steve and winked. Gillain smiled and whispered "thank you".

**The End**


End file.
